Going Somewhere New
by Ava Turner
Summary: Cole's daughter comes from the future to stop Cole being vanquished a second time. The Avatars are still keen on destroying Cole's life. Can Cole ever win Phoebe back? (ColePhoebe)
1. Introducing Max

It seemed that the scene before Cole's eyes was going in slow motion. He saw her about to throw the potion.  
  
Hurry up, dammit!  
  
He wanted to go.. Maybe there would be peace. Maybe, just somehow, it would be better then the torture he had taken for so long. How long had he tried to win her back? Maybe she would be happy if he was gone. Maybe this was for the best. Why was it going so slow? This wasn't natural.  
  
No!  
  
It wasn't for the best. The best would be for them to be together. The potion hit the floor. I bet the Elders are doing this he thought prolonging this torture of seeing her vanquish me. Again. He started to feel pain. This wasn't right. He wanted to go to peace. This wasn't the way.  
  
He saw a shimmer behind Phoebe. It was a woman wearing leather. He had to warn Phoebe! A shimmer meant a demon! He tried to speak but couldn't. Cole was getting angry now. Just let it be over!  
  
As he looked at the demon, he noticed there was a soft glow, a string of magic that connected this demon and he. Cole frowned. What's this?  
  
The pain all of a sudden became unbearable and he screamed. It was like someone had put him on mute. He couldn't hear anything.  
  
Can't Phoebe see the string of magic? Why doesn't she turn around? The demon..  
  
The volume was put back up. It was so loud. He could hear himself screaming and knew it was the end. He tried to lift his arm to point to the threat behind Phoebe.  
  
This is the end, isn't it? he thought as his world went to black.  
  
His head was spinning and opened his eyes. Everything hurt, everything was burning. Though he was in the penthouse, on his bed. "A dream?" he asked himself. "Nope" replied a female voice. The figure was applying a wet towel to his head, and he felt relief as the burning went away.  
  
As she pulled the towel away he saw it was the demon. His eyes widened in surprise. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped "Such a nice way to greet someone who saved your sorry butt" she rolled her eyes "You.. You were going to hurt my wife!" he snapped "Are you forgetting she's not your wife?" the demon snapped back. She then sighed.  
  
Cole pondered his situation for a moment. Who the hell was this? She's helping him.. but he should be dead. He wasn't invincible.. The Belthazor potion should have worked..  
  
"Your confused" she stated. It wasn't a question. "Yeah" he paused and looked at her "who are you?" "Now there's a question that has a complicated answer," she laughed "Try to cover it in a sentence" "I can do better and cover it with one word.." she paused for a moment wondering how he would react "Daughter". "Now that's funny," he said, "I'm serious. Who are you?" "So am I" she said "Now I would be your daughter if those bloody Avatars hadn't messed my existence up".  
  
"Well if you don't exist, you wouldn't be here," Cole told her "think up a better lie to tell". He couldn't help it, he studied her face. He looked at her striking blue eyes.. Could she really be?  
  
"Well I got a vision and I knew what they were going to do" she replied "Counter spell. Technically I don't exist. Never was conceived" she paused thinking of how to explain it "It's like when you time travel to before you were born. You don't exist. But you will. For my case it's did".  
  
"You're going to have to try harder" he frowned "you're not a good liar"  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me" she huffed and stormed out of the room. He tried to go after her. He didn't know why he wanted to, but he did. He sat up and his head was spinning so fast, he could hardly see what direction the floor was. He grabbed his head. It hurt so much. He was swaying and he knew he was falling.  
  
Thud.  
  
The next thing he knew, she was there holding Cole and scolding him.  
  
"Are you okay? You're not supposed to get out of bed!" she snapped at him.  
  
He had seen her expression. She really cared; it was raw emotion on her face. He was more confused then ever. Was it possible? Is she really my daughter? No, she can't be.  
  
As she helped him back onto the bed he frowned.  
  
"What is it?" she asked "You. I can't figure you out"  
  
She laughed. "You haven't been able to figure me out in 20 years what makes you think you will when you first see me?"  
  
"I don't believe you. You can't be my daughter," he said  
  
"As stubborn as ever" she weakly smiled. "Prove it," he challenged "Isn't dying for you good enough?" "Dying?"  
  
"Oh yeah" she said, "You were out cold"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ingenious on my part" she said putting her hand through her dark hair "Cloned myself I did. It was a Amyred spell"  
  
Cole cocked his head slightly to the side as he absorbed those words. The Amyred spell was to channel energy from one person to another. Most used it as a healing power, to transfer energy from a healthy being to a sick or injured one. The healthy person was drained of their energy and would take days to restore.  
  
She saw the confusion on his face and offered an explanation. "As the energy was being taken from you I gave it to you back"  
  
"You would have died then" he said "It would take up so much energy to save me that it would have sucked all the life out of you"  
  
"It damn hurt too" she smiled. "You owe me for that"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told you, I cloned myself. I mean why do I need both of me alive? One will suffice."  
  
"So you cloned yourself so you could die?"  
  
"To save you" she rolled her eyes "You don't seem very grateful. I should have let you go to Derfeyu".  
  
Cole swallowed hard. Derfeyu was the worst hell dimension you could be sent. The original Source had created it. He liked to send traitorous demons there.  
  
Of course! Demons with humanity were traitorous, so it was obvious where his destination would have been.  
  
"Why wasn't I sent to Derfeyu when Phoebe vanquished me before?" he asked  
  
"You sure are stupider then you look," she laughed. As she saw the hurt look on his face she rolled her eyes "Guys aren't supposed to be so sensitive, you know.. Derfeyu is for those with humanity"  
  
"I know that!" he snapped "Then why are you asking? The Source doesn't have any humanity." "I did," he told her  
  
"The Source was in control. Like if back in the days when you were Belthazor you were vanquished. Whoever is in the control seat."  
  
She laughed. "Your body sure is popular, why does everyone like to posses you?"  
  
"You've gone off topic," he said, glaring.  
  
"Touché!" she laughed, "What was the topic?"  
  
"You trying to improve your lie" he replied simply  
  
"You always thought I was stubborn, but I'm telling you now you take the cake." She threw her wallet at him. He caught it and opened it. She had all the usual like credit cards but there was a photo of him and her. She looked different, she was younger. They were laughing, he looked so happy.  
  
"I.. this.. can't.." he stuttered. It hit him hard. She was.. he.. had a daughter. No. He wouldn't believe it. Admitting it would be admitting she had what he tried so hard to protect. Protected ever since Phoebe had left him. His heart. And Phoebe and he were going to have a.. son.  
  
"You still don't believe me?!" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"No" he tried to sound cool, but his voice was shaking.  
  
"What will satisfy you? Let me see.." she paused, thinking "Born in 1885, your father killed 1887, mother Elizabeth who was killed by a witch in 1969.. Claimed the name Belthazor in 1903.. Uh, posted in Berlin during 1934.. Just before meeting her you learnt some human assassin skills in the Mekong Delta jungle.. Favorite weapon a.. what was that silly thing called? Walther. Favorite drink an Irish Reterw"  
  
"Irish Reterw?" he asked  
  
"Oops, they haven't come out yet, have they?"  
  
"You're a good researcher.. Knowing all that about Belthazor.." he replied, but he didn't even believe it anymore, he just didn't want to admit to her that he believed her.  
  
She glared at him. "I give up!"  
  
If looks could kill Cole would already be melting on the ground.  
  
"I believe you," he whispered. It was barely audible, he hardly heard himself. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes.."  
  
"Hey, hey.. What's wrong?" she asked "Are you Phoebe's daughter?"  
  
"Phoebe this, Phoebe that. Why do you care?" "Because I love her" "Love is such a strong word" she joked "Not strong enough" "She hates you. Doesn't care"  
  
He bit his lip. "You didn't answer the question".  
  
"Fine? Want to hear it? No. You'll never be with her ever again."  
  
"Who's your mother? What's her name?" Cole asked and he did a double take. "Wait! I don't even know your name!"  
  
"So name me," she challenged. "You have a daughter.. What would you name her?" "Phoebe" "Oh, so predictable. Thank god you didn't"  
  
She did a little bow like she was introducing herself on stage to an audience. "My name is Max".  
  
It was strange. A feeling he couldn't describe. He realized he didn't know this girl. He knew it was possible for her to fabricate the photo.. and to know about his life.. though he knew the truth. she was his daughter.  
  
And he knew he loved her. 


	2. The New Player

"Am I good father?" he asked, barely a whisper.  
  
Max approached him slowly, knowing he was putting himself through turmoil. Men. Bloody emotional, all the time.  
  
"Of course you are," she told him "the best" "Your mother.. Who is she.. Were we together?" he asked  
  
Cole regretted asking the question after he did. He saw the pain on her face, and wished he could take back those words.  
  
"She died" Max said "And I couldn't save her"  
  
Cole heard the first words, but couldn't make out the rest. He wondered what had happened, but didn't ask. He decided to change the subject. "You're not American.. the accent.. where did you grow up?"  
  
She smiled. "Paris. You loved France" "Then you speak French?" "Of course I do, what kind of kid grows up in France and doesn't know French?" she laughed.  
  
Cole's cell phone rang, and he answered. It was the office. "I know, I know. 2 weeks holiday.. I just lost track of time," Cole told his boss. The last few weeks he just couldn't go to work.. and after everything that happened he wondered if he could go back. Knowing he'd lost her, for good. There was no doubt in his mind that she wanted him gone.  
  
"Of course. I'll be there" he replied. "Work tomorrow" he sheepishly grinned. Max smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna go out" she said, grabbing her purse "You stay put and do not get out of bed.." "But --" "No buts!" she snapped "Are you telling me what to do?" "Get used to it pal" "Hey I didn't ask you to --" "What? Save your life? Your ungrateful, sliming--" she saw he was upset again. I swear that guy goes through enough mood swings to bring on a freaking tornado.  
  
"I was joking. What now?" she sighed "Nothing" he said, staring at the ceiling  
  
She sat on the bed. She was used to the Cole that had spent 20 years without Phoebe.. Can't he just get over her already?  
  
"Tell me"  
  
"You're so assertive.. confident.. stubborn even" he said "Phoebe's like that. Are you sure your not her daughter?"  
  
Max picked her words carefully. "I know you love her more then anyone in the world" Max bit her lip as she remembered various times in her childhood when she saw what he was going through and could do nothing to help him "but it will get better."  
  
"I have no chance with her" he said. It wasn't a question, he was confident he knew. "If I've learnt anything from you, it's that anything's possible" she said as she stood up. "You get some rest"  
  
"Max?" "Yeah?" "Be careful"  
  
Max smiled briefly and then turned and walked out. Cole was confused. He had just met his future daughter.. that will never be. If he had died then, how was she even born? He had so many questions for her.. about her life.. his life.. And then there were questions neither could answer. What happens now? How does he move on? Should he even move on? He new he would do anything for Phoebe, maybe when she saw the good in him she would take him back.  
  
This final attempted vanquish hit him hard. He loved her though she didn't love him.. Did she? He'd felt it, when Paige cast the spell when he first came back. He knew she loved him, once. "Phoebe.." he whispered to the empty room. He needed her. Cole had lived knowing she was the love of his life for so long, giving up seemed impossible. He didn't like doing the obsessed stalker thing. If she was given time, she'd come around.  
  
And if she didn't? Where are you then, Cole Turner?  
  
He didn't know. All he knew was that he hurt all over and the soft pillow was inviting him to float away to somewhere he could be happy.  
  
--  
  
Max stepped out into the night. She frowned as she wondered how long until the Avatars realized she had slipped past them yet again. She hated them for all they had done. She should probably do an anti-locator spell so she could slip under the magical radar. She didn't need others snooping around.  
  
She was surprised. In her reality you wouldn't get so many humans on the street. Only demons dared ventured into the night. A power of hers was to identify what type of being each was. She even spotted a witch and a Whitelighter. There were soft glows, auras, around them and she had learnt to identify the colors with the type of being she was looking at.  
  
Hunting time she thought and laughed. There was a war going on, and mortals didn't even realize. Oblivious to it. Even though many were killed in the crossfire. How many unsolved murder cases would there be before they realized it was demons roaming the streets not human scum?  
  
She didn't like it here. She liked Los Angeles better. Better demons were there.  
  
And even better ones in Paris. The demons in Europe were an embarrassment, pathetic creatures. Most of them anyway. If you were half good, you were a legend because you stuck out from the pathetic wimps like a sore thumb. America was the place to be.  
  
Max just walked. She needed to think. She found herself in the more dangerous parts of town. The only things that resided here were murders and rapists. Human scum. She thought bitterly.  
  
This might be fun she giggled to herself as eyes followed her. Some voices even called out to her.  
  
How long until someone decided to follow me? She laughed in the fun of it all. She felt safe at night, alone. It was strange, finding peace in what most would find terrifying.  
  
"Don't you dare laugh at us"  
  
Max looked up. Does hygiene exist at all? Rotten teeth, smelly breath.Yuk.  
  
"Bitch" another one said  
  
"It's been said before" she replied simply "by less fortunate then yourselves" "Fortunate?" the leader asked then whispered to the guy next to him "what's that?" and the guy shrugged.  
  
A patrol car was cruising down the street as it often did at the late hour. It came to a halt. "Is there a problem here?" one asked  
  
"No, officer" the guys grumbled and walked off.  
  
The officer looked at Max. "Got any idea where the cemetery is to this place?" she asked. "Which one?" "Any really" The officer frowned "Why would you want to go to a random cemetery?" "That's where the nasty goulies hang" she replied, "The scum here isn't worth my time. A demon or two need killing?"  
  
--  
  
"I'm telling you, we need to get Paige on one of Claire's charges" Elder Jake said "Paige cannot handle someone so powerful" "Claire is by the book, we need someone with a flair--" Jay sternly said "For breaking the rules?" Jake asked Jay laughed. "This new.. player.. is very powerful, and yes, needs someone with experience" Jay explained, "This player is hardly going to listen to the rules we have put in place. " "Who says this player is even going to let us assign a Whitelighter?" said a calm voice from a figure in the corner.  
  
All turned to Nina. Everyone had a deep respect for her, and she was rarely wrong in her opinions and advice. "We can't do nothing" Jay replied "If she is swayed to evil."  
  
She stepped forward. "If she is swayed to evil, chaos will ensure?" she asked Jay. She had a mysterious humor and seemed to mock him. Her lips curled into a near smile. "What are you saying?" Jay asked "I am saying Paige Matthews is a good candidate," she replied simply as Jake smiled at being supported by her.  
  
"However personal influences would prove it to be too risky to assign her" she finished "Personal?" Jay asked "Through age you learn to hone the radar better. Do you know where she is located?" "I'm sure if I went to Earth.. I could get a better reading" Jay frowned "Where is she?"  
  
"The former apartment of a certain demon.." she paused and then smiled "The demon you forecast was destined for great things"  
  
"Who should we assign?" Jay asked "Paige" she replied "But you said.." Jay said  
  
She sighed. "Jay, what did I say?" "Paige assigned would be too risky. I don't understand" Jay said, "We don't need to do risky things!"  
  
She smiled. "I think Paige will do nicely" 


	3. Paige's Rogue Charge

As Paige Matthews' orbs formed in front of the Elders she had a look on her face that showed contempt. She just didn't want to be there. Not one of the Charmed Ones had a high opinion of the Elders and she was no different. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for one of them to speak.  
  
"You been making noises in my head all morning" she snapped "you better want something"  
  
"We do" Jake spoke up.  
  
Paige looked at the figure that spoke.  
  
"Well?" she glared at the lot of them.  
  
Jay cleared his throat. "Nina?"  
  
One of the Elders stepped forward. Paige was surprised, she seemed to glide. Her walk was graceful and unique. As the figure pulled back the hood Paige nearly gasped at her beauty. She had curly blonde hair that seemed to flow like a waterfall. It flowed down to her shoulders, and she smiled. She looked caring and kind.. without even knowing her you could trust her with your life.  
  
"We have a situation that.." Nina glanced at Jay "requires a different approach"  
  
"I think I got the different part down" Paige dryly replied.  
  
Nina laughed. "Yes.. I think you do"  
  
--  
  
Cole stirred as Max entered the room. She sat down on a nearby chair and got out a book from her bag.  
  
"Hey" Cole said "Hey yourself. Are you OK?" "Yeah" he said, still wanting to die.  
  
He sat up, and his head didn't spin. He was glad, he hated just resting. He had to do something.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said "I think it would be good for you to go to work," she said, frowning. "Have I gotten myself a parent? I don't need you telling me what to do," he snapped.  
  
She swallowed hard and averted his gaze. "Sorry" she mumbled "Just trying to help"  
  
He sighed. "I know. Sorry"  
  
He noticed she hadn't changed clothes. "Been out all night?"  
  
"Nah, got a couple of hours sleep" she then realised why he asked "Oh yeah. My wardrobe isn't too extensive at the moment"  
  
He chuckled. It felt good again to laugh.  
  
"I'll buy you some stuff," he offered "I can provide for myself," she snapped. "Right. Uh.. sorry"  
  
"Do we have to do this?" she asked "Do what?" "Where you're so uncomfortable that we step around each other toes and you feel sorry for yourself for eternity"  
  
"You think it's easy for me?" he snapped, his voice rising "Do you know what it's like for someone you love to try and kill you?"  
  
"I do actually" she chirped, "Want to hear the tale?"  
  
They were both going nowhere and he knew it. She jumped up. "I'm going to go play the piano while you get changed." She bundled out of the room, rushing to escape.  
  
"Piano?!" he asked walking out after her.  
  
He walked over to it, as she sat down. "Where did you get this?" "I bought it" she replied "I sure hope so" he said "With your own money" "Who else's money would I buy it with?" she mischievously asked with a sly smile on her lips. "Certainly not mine" he said, glaring. She burst into giggles. "I mean I didn't find any cash.." she paused "but there was a credit card or two lying around.." "You didn't!" he snapped "How much?" "$800" she sweetly replied "You are so paying me back for that!" "You wish" she poked her tongue out at him. "Max!"  
  
He sighed and sat down. "So can you play anything on this?" "So can you" "Actually I can't" "Yet"  
  
He laughed. "In your reality. Not this one"  
  
"I'll sing you your favourite," she said and she started to play.  
  
She was quite good. Cole was impressed, as her hands flew over the keys. She sang the words as well, and it was quite a lovely song. The notes crept throughout the large room. I see right through you You're just so predictable So unbelievable How you never change..  
  
What are you gonna do? Now that somebody knows the truth about you?  
  
The song continued and Cole really liked it. Had a modern beat to it.  
  
She finished and looked at him for approval.  
  
"My favourite, eh?" "I wrote it too" she grinned "Impressive" "It's about you" "Really?" his interest perked up "I'm predictable?" "I think I know more about you then you do," she laughed  
  
--  
  
The week passed, and Cole liked getting to know his daughter. She would not talk about her reality at all, what had happened, how she got here, why she'd come. He just asked her silly everyday questions like her favourite colour, how many sugars she had in her coffee, her friend's names, celebrity crushes.  
  
Cole was glad she was there. Without her he probably would have fallen into a pit of depression and he knew it. The future looked bleak. He never had much time to himself to actually become too depressed.  
  
Max would not let him, under any circumstances, drink. "Bad stuff that is" she would mutter. She threw it all out. He would laugh at her and tell her not to control his life, though he knew she must have a reason for it. "How knowledge of the future must be a burden," he would tease her "what a life".  
  
He also felt kind of cheated.. Max was a lovely caring girl.. he couldn't be more proud to be her father. He'd missed out on two decades of her life.  
  
Thank god demons are immortal, otherwise life would be just too short.  
  
He didn't care about the war anymore, he didn't care. Witches, demons, whitelighters, warlocks, darklighters, vampire, nymphs.. all of them didn't matter anymore. Max still insisted she had to kill the evil.  
  
He suddenly decided to venture into the unknown.  
  
"How were you conceived when I was vanquished?" he asked. This was the question he was probably most curious to. He would have died if it wasn't for her.. how did she come to be if he was dead?  
  
The look on Max's face told him she really didn't like the new subject. "We're not going there," she told him. Her eyes were so cold, her face as tough as steel.  
  
"Okay. How about your mother? Who is she?" Cole asked "Mortal, if that's what your asking" Max replied "That means you must mostly be human" Cole replied "I mean, my half, your mother's humanity.." "You have no idea who you are" Max realised "Of course I know who I am" Cole replied "No, I mean your place in the world" "I don't have a place," he muttered softly  
  
Max knew it was too soon. She answered his question, so he might forget to enquire into what she had just said.  
  
"Her name was Marie. You actually met when you kidnapped her" Max laughed "Really? First I try to kill Phoebe, then I abduct my.. Uh, wife?" Cole questioned. He knew nothing of his relationship with Marie or how deep it was. Max nodded. "Yeah. You were married"  
  
She smiled. "Quite a story actually. You were mistakenly identified as a internationally known human assassin. The whole government was after you." "Really?" "She was just a means to get you out of Paris when you were trapped" "And then what?" "Well you never wanted to hurt her, but when you let her go she ran straight into the hands of some" she paused, waiting for the right word "gangsters really. Wanting the reward for you. They were going to kill her." "And I saved her?" Cole asked "Yeah, it's a clichéd story, isn't it?" "And next?" "Well in you saving her you were hurt really badly. She could have just run though she helped you to a hospital. She then helped with the mess of the American government, found the real assassin" "Then we were left to live happily ever after?" Cole asked "Something like that"  
  
"And her death?" "We're not going there.." "Max. Please. I want to know" "No" she said, her lip quivering. "Not now" she whispered.  
  
Cole's heart went out to her, she looked devastated.  
  
"At least tell me how long ago" he said, daring to ask.  
  
"I was five," she whispered. She wouldn't look at him. She paused "I have to go". "Please don't. I didn't mean to upset you" "I'll be back soon" she weakly smiled, as reassurance "Just a quick walk"  
  
Cole sighed. He knew he should have stayed away from the subject but he couldn't help it. He just had to know.  
  
--  
  
Max had walked only just down the street when she senses someone following her. "Every single time" she rolled her eyes "When will they ever learn" Especially in an empty street. Crowds weren't so obvious, though this was just plain dumb.  
  
She spotted a pipe, and laughed quietly. "Oh, the irony" she mumbled. She jumped and grabbed it, and flipped herself onto, now completely hidden by the dark. She did this so quickly; it was as if she disappeared.  
  
Max waited until the figure had walked 10 or so feet in front of her, and then jumped down, not making a sound. Her stalker was looking around anxiously, trying to see where she had gone. Max followed her quite closely, so it was quite obvious she was there.  
  
Paige whipped around to come face to face with Max. The look on Paige's face made her laugh.  
  
"I'm one who likes to switch the tables" she laughed, "It isn't nice being followed, is it?"  
  
Paige was bewildered and wondered who exactly she was. She was so good at the night thing.  
  
"How?"  
  
Max ignored her. "Your aura.. quite mixed up, I should say. Whitelighter and witch. Nice combination."  
  
"How?" Paige repeated, "did you know that?"  
  
Max smirked. "Now I think I have the Elders in a twist. New player, don't know which way to turn. They send a newbie after me"  
  
"Hey!" Paige pouted, "That's unfair"  
  
"Maybe. Though true" Max sneered "Another thing. Whitelighter and witch combination isn't too common at the moment. Your Paige Matthews"  
  
"Your good"  
  
"I've learned to read people" Max said, walking again. Paige walked beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to approach you"  
  
"If he wasn't so fond of your sister you would be dead" Max sneered. "Go back to your Elders and tell them I don't like games"  
  
"Do you hate me because I followed you or who I am?" Paige asked. Max's attitude towards her was unnerving, and she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Not who you are, but who you will be" Max said right before she shimmered out.  
  
Paige was left to contemplate the scene that just unfolded before her. 


	4. Learning to Communicate

"That cannot be" Jay whispered as he saw the image before him. All the Elders were looking through a large orb. They often watched and tuned into moments between Whitelighters and their charges. Jay saw as Paige's new charge shimmered out.  
  
"A demon?" many of them whispered "We would have sensed.." another said "It's impossible" exclaimed Jake  
  
Jay glanced at Nina who did not seem to be bewildered at all.  
  
Jay smiled. "Nina, your thoughts?"  
  
All the Elders looked at the interaction between Jay and Nina. Nina was usually the most quiet of them all, but with this new player, they all needed answers from her.  
  
"She is exquisite, isn't she?" Nina said in admiration. Jay chuckled.  
  
"Hardly" he paused, wondering what to ask, "You knew she was a demon?"  
  
"I never knew you were so unintelligent" Nina smiled "who did you think so was?"  
  
"I.. uh.." he stuttered  
  
Nina looked at Paige's expression. She was obviously as baffled as the ones around her. "The daughter of a demon. And a quite a.." she paused as she thought of the right word "unique demon at that".  
  
"We cannot have a demon as a charge" Jay spat, "it is not what we do" "What do we do, my dearest Jay?" Nina said  
  
"We work on the side of good. We aide witches destroy evil"  
  
"It's funny" Nina replied "That you use the word evil, not demon"  
  
All the Elders were silent.  
  
She moved her head to the side softly. It was a habit she did when she pondered serious situations. "I think she suits our needs"  
  
"What are our needs?" Jay exploded  
  
Nina and Jay glared at each other, as the other Elders didn't even dare speak. All of them turned as an orbed formed.  
  
Paige's figure formed from the blue and white orbs. Nina smiled.  
  
--  
  
"I am so excited for Paige" Phoebe gushed, "I mean what else can it be? She has her first charge" Piper grinned. "I can't wait until she tells us all about her".  
  
Leo laughed, "Well you'll be waiting a while" Piper's expression changed "What do you mean?" "No Whitelighter can talk about their charges," he said "We're her sisters!" Phoebe complained, "Can't there be an exception?" "Since when do the Elders make exceptions?" Leo laughed, "She might not even be getting a charge"  
  
They saw Paige orb in.  
  
"How'd it go?" Phoebe asked "You got a charge, didn't you?"  
  
Paige nodded. "Can't talk about it though" she said making a face "stupid rules"  
  
"I need to talk to Leo though," Paige said dragging him away from her sisters. Piper and Phoebe immediately protested. Paige poked her tongue out at them as she left the room.  
  
"You can't talk about it, Paige, you know the rules" "They said I could. You're to be my mentor"  
  
Leo went silent. Whitelighter mentors had to have at least a century of experience. The Elders were bending rules, and that always showed desperation.  
  
Leo spotted Piper and Phoebe listening in. As soon as they saw he had seen them they ducked out of site.  
  
"I think we better go to your room," he said.  
  
Paige laughed. "Well if they accidentally hear then I'm not telling them, I can't get in trouble."  
  
When they walked into her room Paige picked up a photograph. "Not even two years ago I was struggling to orb" she said, smiling "now I have a charge. How can that be?"  
  
Leo shrugged and sat on her bed. "So who is it?"  
  
Paige sighed. "Not poster material for a first charge. Quote, If he wasn't so fond of your sister you would be dead, unquote". Paige rolled her eyes. "They just had to get me the psychotic one"  
  
"She threatened you?"  
  
"Oh, in the nicest possible way" Paige laughed "She shimmered, Leo. Why would they assign me to a demon?"  
  
Leo was surprised. How'd that get past Jay? A demon? "I don't know" he admitted "Though I would say you have to get respect, maybe even trust"  
  
"How do I do that?" she asked  
  
Leo frowned. "Help her, I guess. Be on guard and if she has trouble with supernatural, help her"  
  
"She's a demon, Leo. What if her supernatural trouble is a witch trying to vanquish her?" Paige demanded "Help her then?"  
  
--  
  
Cole groaned as the lights were switched on. He tried to hide the bottle in his hand; he knew how much she detested alcohol. Not quick enough, however.  
  
Max just stood there and glared at him. She walked over and snatched the bottle out of his hand.  
  
"Max. I didn't have much" he defended himself "Then why are your words slurred?" she asked him softly "You're drunk"  
  
Cole was confused. He didn't know Max that well, but he knew her enough. He expected her to be really angry. She looked at him, but she looked more disappointed then angry.  
  
"I can't do this," she muttered and she smashed the bottle on the wall. He jumped on impact.  
  
"You just don't care. About anything" she mumbled to herself as she walked out.  
  
"Max! Wait!" he called out and stumbled after her. "I care about you," he said.  
  
"No you don't," she snapped and then she was gone.  
  
Cole had more of it, but he didn't dare go get it. He was just confused. He wanted the pain to go away. The pain numbed when he was drinking. He just wanted it all to go away.  
  
Max's words stung, and his head swirled with thoughts. He did care about her. She was the only reason he hadn't given up on life.  
  
Or had he? he asked himself.  
  
--  
  
Paige instantly remembered about her new charge as she woke up. Piper had told her about when Leo and her had switched powers; Piper could hear his charges in her head. She focused and could hear what Max was saying. It was strange, as it was a one sided conversation, she couldn't hear anyone else Max was talking to.  
  
Paige was quiet at breakfast, she was thinking. How do you communicate with someone who doesn't even like you? At least she's honest Paige thought.  
  
Yeah, brutally honest.  
  
Paige replayed the scene in her mind again. Her thoughts halted.  
  
"If he wasn't so fond of your sister.."  
  
If who wasn't so fond of her sister?  
  
Paige excused herself and orbed out.  
  
--  
  
"I'm sorry Max" Cole said over the breakfast table "I just wanted--"  
  
"What did you want?" she snapped  
  
"Max" Cole pleaded, "Do we have to fight?"  
  
"I know what you think of it. It makes the pain go away, right? It doesn't. It feeds on your pain" she paused "I'm not angry. I just want you to understand. I can't stress enough that you need to keep away from it". He nodded.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw an orb form behind him. She cursed as she saw it was Paige. Cole turned around.  
  
"Just what I need" he muttered  
  
Paige's mouth dropped open. "We.. we killed you!"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. "Try harder next time"  
  
"Don't think we wont!" Paige snapped. She sighed as she remembered why she was there. "Max. I wanted to see if you were okay"  
  
"Why wouldn't you be?" Cole asked her.  
  
"I think you should ask the extremely dumb Whitelighter that. I told you to stay away from me!" she said, glaring at Paige.  
  
Paige bit her lip. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Her first work as a Whitelighter and she was failing miserably.  
  
"What are you doing here anywhere?" she asked "mingling with him?"  
  
Max laughed. "I live here" she made a face "Of course if that's okay with your precious Elders"  
  
"Live here? That's going a bit fast to move in with your new boyfriend after a couple of days". Even Cole had to sport a bit of a smile. "She's my daughter, Paige".  
  
Paige almost didn't believe it. "What?"  
  
Max laughed. "And I'm looking after him". "Which I don't need," he reminded her. "You need to go to work today" she insisted. "You're late" "I can decide for myself--" "If you're going to be fired?" she asked innocently  
  
"I hate you, you know. Always trying to control me". He grabbed his plate and put it away. "And I hate it even more when you're right". Max poked her tongue out slightly. "I'm always right. You'll learn," she told him.  
  
Cole gave a small smile. He then walked into his bedroom to get ready.  
  
"Seems to be doing okay" Paige said, "Considering his wife nearly killed him" Max glared. "Which wont happen again" "Oh, it will" Paige said "He's a demon and we will vanquish him." "Even if it's the last thing you do?" Max asked sweetly.  
  
"Something like that" Paige replied. She suddenly realised she was making Max more an enemy when she should have been trying to be friends.  
  
"I'm your Whitelighter, Max," she said, sitting down at the table. "Is there anything you need?" "I need you to get out of my face" Max laughed. "But I'm guessing your as stubborn as the tales say" Max sneered. "Actually there is something. "Goysen. Where can I get that?"  
  
"What are you cooking up?" Paige laughed "Something explosive?" "No, not at all. Just something powerful" "What is it?" "None of your business" she said glaring. "I asked a question. Will you answer it or not?"  
  
Goysen was rarely referred to in the Book of Shadows for the simple reason it was too dangerous. It could be bought at a local store, hat was no secret. Cole probably even knew. If she refused to answer, Max would find out anyway.  
  
"Help her.."  
  
Leo's words echoed in her head.  
  
Paige took a breath and smiled. "A little shop downtown sells it cheap. I can take you there if you like"  
  
Max knew what she was doing. Trying to get her trust. In fact, the only reason she asked is because she knew Paige would answer for that simple fact. "That would be nice" Max said, grabbing her bag.  
  
--  
  
Paige was in a bad mood. It was a I-know-you-know-and-you-know-I-know situation. They both knew Max was using her. And Max was way too nice to her. In a fake kind of way. They both hated each other.  
  
She slammed down her bag on the counter. Both Piper and Phoebe looked up. They knew she was in a bad mood just by her expression.  
  
Phoebe closed her laptop.  
  
"Rough day?" she asked  
  
"The worst" Paige wondered what she could tell them. I mean the rule was not to talk about her charge, not the charge's family, right?  
  
"Cole's alive," she said simply. Both of her sisters looked up at her.  
  
"No.." Piper muttered, "You said you killed him" "I did" Paige admitted, "and by theory he should be dead"  
  
They both looked at Phoebe who was looking pale. "Why doesn't he ever die?" she asked softly.  
  
"I dunno, hun," Piper said hugging Phoebe. "It'll be okay. I promise"  
  
"We have to vanquish him," Paige said. Piper nodded.  
  
"It's useless" Phoebe said exasperated. She mumbled something incoherent and went up to her room. Neither Paige nor Piper dared to follow her.  
  
Phoebe just flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I just want him to be gone," she whispered.  
  
Flashes of images crossed her mind. Some of them were passed events, some were former nightmares. She groaned loudly.  
  
"Why me?" she cursed.  
  
He affected her more then she cared to admit. She wanted him gone. She wanted to move on.  
  
Do I want to vanquish him because he's evil? Or because it's easier to move on if he's dead?  
  
She didn't know the answer. She didn't know if anyone knew the answer. 


	5. Stunning Revalation

"Phoebe. You are so over reacting" Piper told her sister. "Paige tells us Cole's back and the next day she's missing?" Phoebe said "And that is a coincidence?" Piper laughed. "Okay, let me get this straight. Even though we haven't managed to kill the guy to date, he felt threatened that we knew he was alive, and killed her to break the Power of Three?" "It sounds a little crazy, doesn't it?" Phoebe giggled, "I've finally gone insane". Thinking for a moment she got her bag. "I'm going to the office. If she doesn't call by the end of the day I am storming over there and demanding answers". Phoebe swiftly walked out.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper called after her. She sighed. Cole just existing was driving her sister crazy.  
  
--  
  
"What are you doing?" Cole asked to Phoebe who was poking through his stuff. Phoebe whipped around and held a cross at him.  
  
"Have I turned into a vampire?" He just had to laugh. "That doesn't work on demons" "Where's Paige?" she demanded  
  
"I swear she isn't in any of my cupboards," he said, laughing. "Why would she be here?"  
  
"She's missing and you killed her" Phoebe replied absentmindedly.  
  
He shook his head. "Really" he said. "Now why didn't anybody tell me about me being a psychotic killer?"  
  
She just looked at him. "You haven't seen her lately?" "Not since she was here yesterday," he replied, "Have you gone mad? You're acting strange".  
  
She laughed. "Yes, I've gone mad. You have finally driven me to insanity. Does that make you happy?"  
  
"Not really" he told her. "Haven't been happy in a long while"  
  
"Yes, pour the guilt thing on evil Phoebe" she snapped "Cole's devastated because Phoebe wants a life. A life you couldn't give me."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What kind of life couldn't I give you?" "A normal one" "Witches don't have normal lives" he snapped, "I couldn't give you a normal life"  
  
"So was it normal to turn me evil?" she said, glaring. "Is it normal to give up on a relationship?" he asked bitterly "When do you ever remember it was you who left me? Oh, but that's okay. Blame it all on poor Cole. You are pathetic, Phoebe"  
  
"I'm pathetic?" she repeated, disbelieving.  
  
He laughed at her. "You are poking through my stuff because your sister is nowhere to be seen. Has it occurred to you she probably got herself laid or drunk?"  
  
"Demons" she spat still looking through his stuff "go after the Charmed Ones. 9 times out of 10--" "Are you obsessed with me, Phoebe?" "What?" she snapped "What the hell would make you think that?"  
  
Phoebe turned around though Cole looked as surprised as he did. Max stood at the door. "Are you?" Max asked. Phoebe was astonished to hear that it was like he was talking. She heard his voice. Though he hadn't said it.  
  
"Max, this is none of your business" Cole told her. She smiled. She then resumed talking in her normal voice. "Seems to me we have a witch burned by love."  
  
"I am so over him" she snapped. "Then why exactly are you here?" Max asked  
  
Phoebe studied her. "New girlfriend?" she asked. "Daughter" Cole responded.  
  
"You never told me you had a daughter. You lied to me" she said defensively. "You blame me for the failing of our relationship when you didn't even tell me you had a daughter?"  
  
Cole began to answer though Max interrupted him.  
  
"You are not obliged to explain yourself," she told him. Then she directed her words to Phoebe. "He does not owe you a single thing".  
  
Phoebe glared at her. Cole stood here, silent, looking at the both of them. "This is none of your business" Phoebe spat.  
  
"So I've already been told. I don't listen to him, what makes you think I would listen to you?"  
  
Phoebe withdrew. Max's voice showed utter hatred and disgust. It surprised her more then anything. She was baffled at what to reply. Max smiled. "I assume you know your way out".  
  
"I do" she said, her anger evident. She stormed her way out.  
  
"That wasn't necessary, Max," Cole said, sitting down on the couch. "Oh yeah" she muttered sarcastically "You were handling yourself really well. Talking yourselves in circles."  
  
He sighed. "How was your day?" "Yeah, good" she mumbled  
  
"Finished getting your ingredients?" he asked "For what?" "Your spell"  
  
There was silence. "Oh. How do you know?" "Spotted the Goysen as Phoebe was demolishing the place" Max grimaced.  
  
"Please tell me your not resurrecting anything," he said shaking his head.  
  
She grinned sheepishly. "Of course not. Anti-locator spell"  
  
"Who are you hiding from?" he asked "No one" she said quickly. A little too quickly. "Max" he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Someone who, uh, doesn't like me. I mean if the Elders spotted me, anyone can," she told him. "I swear it's nothing bad"  
  
He shrugged. "Promise me you'll tell me if you're in trouble. I can help you."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm fine" she paused. "Can I get an early night?" she asked. "I'm kind of tired".  
  
"Sure" he said forcing a smile. He closed his eyes when she'd just left.  
  
You can't trust her. She's going to try to kill you. Why would she have a Whitelighter? She's a Witch. She's working with Phoebe.  
  
He shook his head. He's had insane thoughts all day. He was hearing voices and throughout the day he had blanks, where he couldn't remember anything that had happened.  
  
It scared him. The voices always told him to hurt other people, especially Max.  
  
--  
  
Cole awoke to the cold voice of Max outside of his room. "Go away!"  
  
He quickly climbed out of bed and saw Max with an Avatar.  
  
What do they want now?  
  
"Leave her alone" Cole told him.  
  
He smiled, "I am not here for you". He turned to Max "Did you really think we wouldn't follow you? Is that why you're here, just to escape from us?"  
  
Cole looked at Max confused. "I am here to help my family," she sternly told him. "I don't want to play games. I want you out!" her voice rose, and was shaken.  
  
"Your family doesn't exist" the Avatar reminded her "Cole will never get to- -"  
  
"Stop it!" Max shouted. She glared at him.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "You haven't told him"  
  
Cole watched the exchange between them and wondered. Told him what? Was it something about Marie?  
  
The Avatar turned to him. "Has Max told you about her mother's death?"  
  
Cole bit his lip. "No" he admitted, "Though she can tell me when she's ready". Cole wanted to know, he was so curious. Though he knew how much Max despised talking about her mother.  
  
"You killed her," he told Cole.  
  
What games are they playing now?  
  
He looked at Max and saw she was avoiding his gaze. "Max?" he whispered, "Look at me."  
  
She looked at her father and his heart sank. Her face said it all. The Avatar wasn't lying. "I killed my wife" Cole whispered suddenly feeling weak "I killed your mother?"  
  
Max tried to speak though no words came out. The Avatar grinned, and vanished.  
  
"Deny it, Max" Cole pleaded, "Tell me it's not true". 


	6. Hearts Breaking

Cole's face showed raw emotion. He couldn't begin to think. He didn't know his future wife, but surely he wouldn't kill her?  
  
"Don't do this to yourself" Max said but he barely heard her. How could he? If he had married Marie, he must have loved her more then anything. And he killed her? It couldn't be. He would never put anyone he loved in danger.  
  
Or will he change? And not care, not have a heart? Oh God.  
  
She paused before saying "You had to". Max panicked because she had kept him mentally stable so far and knew that he could easily slip into the black hole of depression.  
  
Should I tell him the truth?  
  
He had sat on the couch, his thoughts overcoming him. His insides were screaming. He needed to breathe, but he just couldn't. Max always hated talking about her mother's death.. he caused it? He'd hurt her so much?  
  
She must hate me.  
  
Cole bit his lip as he slipped further and further away.  
  
And then at first he didn't realize she was talking.  
  
".. and the Avatars possessed a couple of demons and kidnapped me and mom"  
  
Cole realized she was crying. He wanted to reach out and hold her though he couldn't move. She swallowed hard and continued, wiping her tears away thinking of the day.  
  
-- Flashback --  
  
"Max, don't make me get your father," her mother told her. "But they're yucky!" Max refused "They're good for you" Marie told her. "I slave in the kitchen to cook dinner and you wont even eat it" "Mom, that's unfair!" she whined, "You're doing the guilt thing again".  
  
Max frowned and looked at the vegetables on her plate. She really didn't want to eat them. They tasted horrible.  
  
Two warlocks blinked in behind Marie and one slipped his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. Max looked up and screamed as the second was advancing.  
  
Max woke up and saw she was in the underworld. It was like and underground cave, only there was an unbearable stench. She was in her mother's lap and Marie was stroking her hair. There was a mystical bar of blue stretched around the corner, blocking them in.  
  
"Mom?" Max asked, afraid. "Shh, honey" she whispered.  
  
She nearly jumped as an energy ball collided with the force field. She saw her father throwing them, trying to get rid of the force field.  
  
Max remembered about her powers and tried to shimmer home.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Both Marie and Max listened intently to the conversation. "Please" Cole was pleading, "I'll be one of you, I accept. Just don't kill them."  
  
They shook their heads. "No"  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped at them. "You" one simply said. "You'll have me. Not my family. Please.. No, not my family" Cole begged.  
  
Max felt Marie grip her tighter. "I love you, Max," she whispered to her.  
  
Max wondered how serious this was. This isn't usually like this. Dad always comes through for us. What's different?  
  
"I love you too, Mom" Max whispered back but still looked intently at the scene before her.  
  
"There is nothing you can do" the demon told Cole. "Then why aren't they dead already?" he snapped "You're keeping them alive for some reason".  
  
One demon gave Cole a sly smile. "Genius on my part" he laughed. "Now what better way to drive you insane then to get you to kill your own family?"  
  
Cole glared. "You're dumber then you look," he said dryly. "Which, by the way, isn't that good."  
  
The demon laughed. "Of course, there is an incentive. We have two scenarios for you"  
  
"First scenario - We kill both members of your family. Second - you kill your wife and you can bring your daughter home."  
  
"I'm bringing both my wife and daughter home," Cole told him. He didn't believe it anymore, the Avatars had immeasurable power. What they wanted happened.  
  
"Cole" Marie called out "Do it. For our daughter." "Mom!" Max cried "No!"  
  
The force field extended from the corner to the whole room. Cole ran to Marie and kissed her. This was the part when Max usually shrieked 'Eww' but she was too busy trying to keep the tears back.  
  
"I'm going to die anyway," her mother was saying. "I can't do it," he told her sternly. "I love you".  
  
Cole and Marie just looked into each other's eyes. They knew no words were needed to communicate anymore. Cole held her close as his insides were being ripped apart.  
  
"You can't make this kind of sacrifice" he whispered. They both knew that this was their last moment together. If Cole didn't kill her, the Avatars would.  
  
"You can save Max" Marie whispered "I don't care if its them or you. If it's you, you'll get to be with her"  
  
"I want to be with you" Cole stated simply.  
  
They were both crying and Max pulled on her father's trouser. "Daddy, can we go home now? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
Cole picked her up. "As soon as we can," he said, kissing her on her forehead.  
  
"Even if we get away," Marie urged, "They'll kill us anyway"  
  
Cole looked at her, knowing she was right. "I can't," he repeated. "You can, you won't" she replied sadly. "Save our daughter, Cole. Please."  
  
Max didn't understand what they were saying but felt herself pulled away from them. Cole looked up confused. He saw Max in another force field.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked.  
  
"Time to say goodbye" one of them told him, quickly adding "with no brat to distract you."  
  
"Do it quickly" she asked him. She turned to Max. "I love you Max."  
  
Marie leant against her husband and whispered something softly. Max didn't hear what she said, but saw that both her mom and dad were crying.  
  
-- End of Flashback --  
  
Max stopped mid sentence. She saw the next part, not just everyday in her dreams, but every night in her nightmares. She didn't want to see it again.  
  
She was crying softly and Cole was next to her, stroking her hair. "It's okay," he told her "I'm sorry".  
  
She bit her lip. "I don't blame you" she said "I blame them"  
  
By "them" Cole assumed she meant the Avatars. He'd never seen her so upset and his heart went out to her. His inside turmoil was raging like an angry tornado. His insides were churning. He waited until the storm inside of him calmed down, but it wouldn't.  
  
"Hold me," she whispered softly "Make it all go away".  
  
He didn't think he could make it go away but he held her anyway. He didn't care if he had to wait an eternity; he had to help her all he could.  
  
Max's breathing calmed and she was curled like a ball, and leaned into him.  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
Max gave a sad smile. It was the first time he'd said it, since they met two months before.  
  
Max saw Paige orb in. She rolled her eyes.  
  
Perfect timing! she thought sarcastically to herself.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Paige asked. Cole glanced up at her.  
  
"Yes. Go away" Cole said, "Now is not the time"  
  
"I'm okay, really" Max told him "Now what do you want?"  
  
Paige frowned. They seemed especially close, and both looked upset. The look on Cole's face showed it all, and Max was wiping away dry tears.  
  
"Ah, just the Elders. Something about the Avatars are targeting you" she paused, then thought out loud "Though I don't even know who the Avatars are"  
  
"Well I do" Max told her "And you're a little late for that anyway"  
  
Max gasped as she realized something. The Avatars always blocked magic, no one could find them. Not even the Charmed Ones could. Or the Elders.  
  
Only an Elemist, though they could be in any shape or form. They hid among society and there was no way to identify them.  
  
Who would communicate with Paige, to tell her about it? One of them must be a Whitelighter or Elder! 


	7. The Clone

"What are they up to?" Max muttered to herself as she looked out to the waves crashing violently against the rocks. This particular place calmed her, the spray of water soothed her.  
  
She often came her to think, back in her time, and the place hadn't changed a bit from now. Untouched by mankind.  
  
Sometimes it was because the waves looked angry and expressed how she felt. Other times it just distracted her from her problems.  
  
Most of all it reminded her of her father. Cole loved this place more then anybody. Or he would get to love it, not yet anyway.  
  
Cole had mentioned to her about the voices in his head. It sounded like the Avatars are trying to drive him insane. No matter what angle Max looked at it, it would be an advantage to them if she were dead. Then why wasn't she?  
  
There were just empty promises. They could do anything. She could explode into a ball of flames at any second, just at their thought.  
  
What's their agenda?  
  
Max was going insane with the questions. Then there were the Elemists. Were they protecting her? But why?  
  
Few knew of Elemists in this time, though she knew all about them. They were all powerful. One had created Earth, just as an artistic expression.  
  
And it was done well! All the mountain's landscapes, flowing rivers, beautiful plants..  
  
Then added a touch of magic. A war was to follow, a war of demons versus witches. A legacy that she was split at. She was demon, however, she had been brought up against their ways.  
  
The Avatars wanted power to create a future they could shape. The Elemist wanted to keep control of his playground. A bigger war ensured.  
  
The only thing Max was uncertain of was if the Avatars were also a powerful god-like force, or if the Elemist had created it.  
  
If the Elemist created them, he could just as easily destroy them? The fight would be no more. Unless a little war was to spice up the Elemist's days, a bit of light entertainment?  
  
She had also often wondered about why the Avatars wanted Cole. All these questions, no answers.  
  
--  
  
The leaders of the Avatars were pacing. They had an eternity of time, however the recent endeavors with Cole just were boring him. They honestly thought with he destruction of Marie, he would go insane.  
  
But he didn't. And that bothered him. They could always break their targets; no one was immune to pain.  
  
Cole was different. A demon that had known no love, all of a sudden is given a love story no mortals could boast of in ten lifetimes. It made him stronger.  
  
And that Max. The Elemist would always be sending visions of their plans. They couldn't do anything without her knowing of it. How could they kill her? Did they even want to?  
  
He sighed. Cole was a perfect candidate and another wouldn't come around for thousands of years. They needed to get him, and they needed him NOW.  
  
Of course we could always get Cole by trying the situation they had before. Put Cole in a situation where he had to choose the love of his life or his daughter.  
  
Maybe it would work this time. What kept him above water before was the need to care for his daughter, he was strong for her. Once he'd kill Max, and Phoebe had gone back to her sisters.. there would be no one left to be strong for.  
  
"To try again wont hurt," he muttered to himself.  
  
Ah, now just to get the wheels in motion. He smiled.  
  
--  
  
Phoebe's vision blurred and she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She then saw she was no longer in her room with her new Whitelighter, Chris, but in fact the underworld. She sighed deeply. More irritated than anything. Demons always tried, and always failed. Why do they keep at it? Do they have nothing better to do?  
  
Then she spotted Cole next to her. Her eyes flashing of anger.  
  
"What the hell did you do?!" she snapped at him. She was sick of him and wanted to be left alone.. If this was another tactic for them to get back together..  
  
"I didn't do anything," he said simply. Cole was curious at to who their intruders were attacking. Was it the Avatars for him, or just a regular demon foolishly trying to piss of the Charmed Ones?  
  
They saw a blur of color eventually form and they saw Max. Cole expected to see confusion in her eyes, except she saw Max was nervous.  
  
That was strange, Max usually had a "tackle-anything-head-on" attitude and found magical being irritating while amusing at the same time. Cole even sensed a bit of fear. "Great, it's HER" Phoebe muttered and looked away. She hated Max because of their clash earlier. They just got off on the wrong foot. "So who brought us here anyway?" she yelled to the room  
  
Max started to go pale and with her back to the wall, slid down quietly and sat on the floor.  
  
"I brought you here" said the Avatar. Cole recognized him instantly. He glanced quickly at Max.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"She must be reliving a childhood memory" he smirked. "The poor thing".  
  
Phoebe looked at the whole exchange with boredom on her face. "OK, Cole, can you shimmer us the heck out of here? This guy freaks me out. I want to go home NOW."  
  
"I already tried," he replied, then directed his question to the Avatar. "What is this?"  
  
"I believe your daughter introduced you to the concept a little while ago"  
  
"I hate the cryptic!" Phoebe yelled, pissed. "Tell me who the hell you are so I can vanquish your sorry ass back to whatever sick dimension you came from!"  
  
"Concept?" he said, muttering out loud. He looked at Max and the fear in her eyes and knew. "God, no" he said, shaking slightly.  
  
The Avatar smiled way too brightly. "You know the story, time for a re- enactment"  
  
"What's he talking about Cole?"  
  
"A choice" the Avatar answered. "There are two lives in his hands. Yours.." he paused and nodded towards Max "and hers".  
  
"No" he said, "I can't"  
  
Max looked up at the familiar words. Talk about Deja Vu. It was going to happen again. Cole would be forced to kill one of them. Either his daughter, or the love of his life. And Max didn't know if he could survive it this time.  
  
--  
  
And about at the same time Paige orbed in to Cole and Max's place and found it surprisingly empty.  
  
"Max?" she called out to the empty room.  
  
"In here!" Paige heard her voice yell out.  
  
Paige walked into Max's room to see her reading a book. "What's up?" she asked cheerfully. Paige frowned, as this was unusual for Max. "Why so cheery?" Paige asked her. "Where's the 'I-hate-Paige' attitude gone?"  
  
Paige was half joking but half not, and she was even dressed differently. A sundress was hardly her usual morbid black attire. Though Max just laughed it off. "You don't qualify for hatred today."  
  
Max's grin disappeared when she saw her face. "Why so gloomy?"  
  
"Well Phoebe blurred out earlier and our Whitelighter says it's a demonic power, and we don't know where she is"  
  
"Ah, is that all?" she asked, returning to her book. Then she muttered under her breath "You'll see hers or "my" dead body soon enough, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked, "Didn't quite catch that last bit".  
  
"I said that you shouldn't worry. I'm sure all will be revealed soon" she replied turning to her book. On Paige's strange look she returned to her book. "These things never last long"  
  
Paige muttered something about being careful, and orbed out.  
  
"All will be revealed as soon as the blood is spilt." She gave a sly smile. "And by god, I hope it's soon. I'm bored here all on my lonesome." 


	8. Devestation

He sat on the floor next to Max.  
  
"How you doing?" he asked her. She leant into him. "Don't pretend everything is okay," she whispered hoarsely. She just stared blankly, it seemed like there was no life left.  
  
It tore him apart, seeing her like this. To see anyone this upset was distressing, though his own daughter? Cole just wanted to make it all better.  
  
They just sat there and said nothing. Cole had absolutely no clue what would happen next. He hadn't dreaded anything before as much as he dreaded the coming moments.  
  
"Kill me" he heard Max whisper. It was such a soft whisper he wondered if he'd imagined it.  
  
"Dad, I know what it'll do to you if you kill her" she said sadly. "Or if you don't kill me and the Avatars kill both of us" she added quickly.  
  
"Do you think I could really deal with killing you?" he snapped.  
  
She withdrew, slightly upset at his tone of voice. They were both quiet again. He just couldn't handle this. The situation was just not natural. This couldn't be happening! How could he possibly choose?  
  
He cursed to himself and prayed that he could prevent what he would have to do. The Avatar blinked in. "Time for the execution" he grinned, in delight.  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe and saw the fear in her eyes and quickly looked away. He just couldn't do this. He didn't have any strength left. Max was strong. Phoebe was strong. He just wasn't.  
  
This was impossible and he knew it. He just wanted to die. His problems to just go away. Him just existing caused grief to the ones he loved.  
  
"I can't," he told them stubbornly.  
  
The Avatar was all of a sudden behind Phoebe and he held a knife to her throat. "You can save her" he mocked and for dramatic effect pressed hard and Cole saw blood seeping through from under the knife.  
  
Cole knew that if he didn't choose, both of them would die. This was no bluff. It was all like a bad dream. A nightmare that every father dreaded. A nightmare that every lover dreaded.  
  
Cole looked down and saw a knife in his hand. He recognized it, he'd used it many times to kill witches in his century long vendetta of killing witches. His heart sank.  
  
Phoebe looked so scared. Her eyes opened like a window, baring her inner soul. She was terrified. He had caused this. How could he have done this?  
  
He was always hurting her. No wonder she hated him.  
  
Max stood in front of him.  
  
"Do it," she told him, sternly.  
  
He couldn't believe what Max was suggesting. A thought nagged in the back of his mind.  
  
[I]Then Phoebe will live. Save your wife.[/I]  
  
Cole quickly pushed the thought to the side.  
  
"Max." His voice was shaking. "You're my daughter. I just c-can't" he stuttered.  
  
"I love you, Dad" she replied surprisingly calmly. "Let me do this for you."  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm not supposed to exist anyway," she told him, slightly amused at her own attempt of humor.  
  
"No!" he repeated, nearly bellowing.  
  
He paused for a second and lowered his tone. "You were there when everyone had abandoned me," he said, the raw emotion obvious.  
  
She hugged him. "Do it quickly," she whispered to him as he held her. "God, no" Cole whispered, anguish evident. There was no way he could do this. There was no way he could kill someone he loved.  
  
He would sacrifice his own life for both of the women in front of him. He loved them both so dearly. Cole just [I]couldn't[/I].  
  
Max pulled away from the embrace. She took off her navy blue necklace.  
  
"This was Mom's," she said, sobbing silently. "You gave it to her the day you proposed. She never took it off" she smiled weakly.  
  
Cole found it hard to breathe. His heart was pumping wildly, scared to death of what to do.  
  
"Tick tock!" the Avatar snapped. He knew he'd won. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Cole reached out to Max and brushed her hair aside. "I'm sorry"  
  
He clenched his hand tightly, and his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to do it; oh how he wished there was another way.  
  
He plunged the knife into her and as she fell he held her.  
  
"I have no regrets," she whispered.  
  
The Avatar, satisfied with Cole's actions, pushed Phoebe to the ground.  
  
"Promise me one thing," she said, "Promise me you'll never give up and will do whatever will make you happy"  
  
"I promise"  
  
As Phoebe looked on, Max continued. She told him about times in her life that Cole would never hear about.  
  
Like when she'd fallen over and grazed her knee and he'd scooped her up in his arms and spoiled her rotten for the rest of the day giving her what she wanted. Ice cream, toys, whatever she had wanted.  
  
And when he'd stay home from work when she claimed she was sick. He knew she was lying so he took her out when she really should have been at school.  
  
And a story or two of when she had started dating and he was extremely over protective of her. He would practically interrogate her dates before he let her out. None of them would get passed him so she would have to sneak out through the window .  
  
Cole knew the life was slowly being drained from her and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was crying. He just couldn't fathom why this was happening. He looked at his hands and saw her blood on them. Cole felt so responsible.  
  
This was it. Max's last moment was upon them. He gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"Do you want anything?" he asked her.  
  
She laughed quietly but it quickly turned to choking where she was spitting out blood.  
  
"For you to be happy" she replied. She was so tired, just wanted to close her eyes.  
  
"I love you, Dad," she said.  
  
"I love you too" he replied before she slipped away. Cole checked her pulse.  
  
There was none.  
  
He felt a fire burn inside him, a need for revenge.  
  
The Avatar grinned. "An energy ball should finish it off"  
  
"Please, no" Cole begged, "I want to have a proper burial. She'd dead, isn't she?"  
  
"Do it".  
  
Cole had a last look at his daughter and let the energy ball lose. The Avatar raised his hands and the few ashes left were scattered around the room.  
  
--  
  
Phoebe peeked in Cole's apartment. She wanted to tell him how much she appreciated what he'd done for her. What he'd sacrificed for her.  
  
She walked a little further and saw the room upturned upside down. Furniture was sprawled across the room, ornaments broken on the floor.  
  
And Cole's body lifeless on the floor.  
  
She rushed to him and turned him over.  
  
[I]God no. This can't be happening! After all he did for me..[/I]  
  
Cole groaned as Phoebe turned him over. His breath reeked of alcohol.  
  
"Cole!" she softly scolded, "You scared me"  
  
"Max?" he asked, dazed and very confused.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip. He was hurting so bad. The moonlight shined in through the nearby window and she could see the anguish on his face.  
  
[I]He's in torment. He did it to save me. Now he's hurting.[/I]  
  
"No" she told him "It's Phoebe"  
  
"Phoebe..?" Cole muttered as if he didn't remember her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I, um, just came to thank you" she stuttered, Anyway she said it would sound harsh and selfish. She knew what she wanted to say, but couldn't seem to put it into words.  
  
"Max wouldn't want you to be like this" Phoebe told him gently.  
  
"Max didn't like me to drink," he told her. "Not at all. But I couldn't help it. I needed it all to go away. Numb the pain, it does" he paused for a moment, his words slurred "Well it used to numb the pain. It won't anymore"  
  
"Why won't it work? Why do I still feel it? All of it. The pain is destroying me, Phoebe. I promised her I wouldn't give up, but it's so hard."  
  
She gripped him tightly and held the tears back. Cole was in so much pain. She just wanted to help him, make it better. No human – half demon or not – should have to hurt this much.  
  
"It will get better," she told him softly.  
  
Phoebe just held him in her arms. He mumbled incoherently while she told him it was going to be better.  
  
They were both crying softly and Cole sat up slowly.  
  
He then kissed her. He was so drunk nothing mattered, he'd given up his daughter for her and he [I]wanted[/I] her.  
  
Cole wanted her so bad.  
  
And to his surprise she kissed him back. 


	9. Life Lightened

Max just stared into her glass. She used her telekinetic power to move the ice cubes around as she was just bored. Cole was still sleeping.  
  
Oh, and thought she was dead.  
  
Well he had killed her. Her premonition of the Avatar's plan was the only thing that saved her. As before, she had cloned herself. One of her was dead, but she was still there.  
  
Her soul belonged to two bodies when she was cloned but when one was destroyed the soul merged as one. She remembered everything.  
  
What am I going to say? "Oh yeah, hey, you killed me, but I'm still here, so try harder next time!"  
  
He would just think she was a shape shifter anyway.  
  
And why'd he and Phoebe have to get along so well last night?  
  
She hated her. She didn't deserve Cole. She would probably just hurt him again. Max thought about sabotaging the relationship. For his own good. The sooner they broke up the less he would fall for her. Again.  
  
She suddenly realized she was pacing. When she planned on coming back to save him she expected it to be all straight forward. Now everything was a mess.  
  
She saw orbs and a figure of Paige appearing. Max rolled her eyes before quickly shimmering out.  
  
--  
  
Cole awoke to see Phoebe sleeping quietly beside him. He sighed, knowing he was way too drunk last night. He vaguely remembered most of the night, it mostly seemed like a dream. The only thing that was convincing him he hadn't been dreaming was the fact that she was sleeping in his bed like an angel.  
  
As he stumbled out of bed he knew he shouldn't grab the bottle. He shouldn't have poured a drink.  
  
Phoebe hated him at the best of times. He so wished he could be with her. Last night made him so confused. When she woke up would she start screaming at him for taking advantage of her? No.. She couldn't. She was perfectly sober and she hadn't protested.  
  
After a while she appeared at the doorway. "Already at it, huh?" she asked cynically.  
  
He just glanced down at the glass and tried to remember how many he had. He knew anything he said would sound stupid – it always did when he couldn't see the floor or remember how many he had.  
  
After he couldn't bear the silence he said, "Is this your cue to tell me everything between us was a mistake?"  
  
For a minute he could have sworn there was hurt in her eyes, but at a second look he saw a blank face, eyes cold.  
  
"Not everything, Cole" she paused for a moment and then added, "Though last night was"  
  
He just breathed out deeply very slowly and felt so mad at her. He wanted to hit something. Smash something. Instead he just rambled.  
  
"What is you plan, Phoebe? Just to hold me by a thread and when I finally start to distance myself from you, you haul me back in. Then what happens?" he asked himself, "You run. This is so over doing the 'hard-to-get' thing.  
  
"You just like tormenting me. You've never had a decent relationship and when one is offered to you, you dance around. Obviously the New Yorker party girl is still within. What are you scared of?"  
  
He glared at her and she glared back. He knew he'd lost her. The ice cold eyes said it all.  
  
"I'm scared of you"  
  
"Belthazor no longer within. Source not here either. Am I scared of you every time you are possessed by a Banshee or whatever? Why the hell are you scared?"  
  
She lost her temper. "I'm scared of a man that is so dangerous he killed his own daughter" she spat at him.  
  
She winced as she saw the absolute hurt on his face. "I'm sorry" she stuttered."I didn't mean--"  
  
"Get out" he whispered softly.  
  
"Cole.."  
  
"I said get out!" he shouted. He stood up suddenly and his chair sprawled backwards. Cole then violently overturned the table he was sitting at. Phoebe jumped. She tried to speak, nothing came out. On his look she quickly rushed out.  
  
He sank to the floor, remembering Max and her hate of him drinking. It affected him so badly, but he couldn't stop himself. Was he an alcoholic?  
  
He felt someone holding him. He glanced up and saw Max.  
  
Great, I'm hallucinating. Did I really have that much to drink? Cole thought as he spiraled into blackness.  
  
--  
  
As Cole stumbled out of bed he strained to remember how he got there. All he remembered was drinking.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Max. He remembered last night.. She was here. Again.  
  
Maybe I've finally been driven insane.  
  
She was drinking from the bottle. His bottle! So she was allowed to drink but he wasn't? Stop it! She isn't really there.  
  
She looked up and he had to stop himself from just sinking into the floor. It had to be her. He sat down.  
  
"You're not real," he mumbled.  
  
"Keep dreaming, mister"  
  
"Shape shifter"  
  
"If that's what you've gotta tell yourself, fine"  
  
--  
  
It was the clone. Why didn't he figure it out before? He'd seen her cheat death before, what made this time any different? Why did he believe she was really dead?  
  
First came the relief. The "Oh-my-God-I'm-so-glad-you're-okay" thing. Then came the anger. First of all for not telling him. She replied that it had to be real, even her clone thought it was real. The Avatars couldn't be easily fooled. Then he was angry with her for not telling him she was alive straight after it happened.  
  
The turmoil! He had really thought he's lost her.. And his life really sucked. And last of all, and silliest of all, he was mad because she was drinking even after all her lectures to him.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and gestured towards the shattered glass and upturned table.  
  
"Oh yeah.. I did that, didn't I?" he winced.  
  
"When I do something like that, feel free to ban me from alcohol"  
  
"So you've banned me? Isn't it usually the strict parent that does that kinda stuff?"  
  
Max shrugged. He just grinned.  
  
"What's with you?" she said, rolling her eyes again. "You're grinning from ear to ear."  
  
"I'm just so glad you're home and alive..." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry I killed you!"  
  
Max laughed. "Oh you know. Faking my death and all. All in a day's work".  
  
Cole laughed. He was so glad she was back. Everything was looking up again. All he needed was Phoebe and life would be perfect.  
  
If Only.. 


End file.
